


finding fathers and dad(e)s

by eloboosting



Series: in search of parents [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, accidental parent acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloboosting/pseuds/eloboosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuan Hao's parentage is called into question as Hyeongseok and Sehyeong worry an inordinate amount over his mentality. Shi Yu investigates. </p><p>aka are you my mother pt 2: tilting into oblivion</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding fathers and dad(e)s

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you've been working on two other fics for weeks and you start another and end up finishing that one in like two days because crack is all you can write
> 
> language barriers? what language barriers
> 
> more colloquially named "who's your dade"

Things had just settled back to normal in the RNG house, reaching a relatively standard level of stress and anxiety compared to the shock and bewilderment Shi Yu’s parental confusion had caused.

Okay, caused _him_ , anyway. Everyone else in the house had been relatively unaffected other than a slightly more vocal Hyeongseok. But things had been sorted out—Shi Yu had found his mother, and ~~Ren Kui~~ Inkyu even seemed somewhat interested in spending time with him outside of games.

 

"I'm tilted," Yuan Hao says at his computer, dropping his head into his hands. "I can't believe that just—oh god, and these people are _challenger_.”

Yuan Hao's too busy complaining into his hands so he doesn't see it, but Shi Yu catches the concerned glance Hyeongseok and Sehyeong shoot each other, the tentative way a normally silent Hyeongseok walks over to touch Yuan Hao's shoulder and asks, "Do you want to get a snack?"

Shi Yu watches how Yuan Hao immediately perks up, looking up at Hyeongseok and nodding eagerly. They leave for the kitchen where Yuan Hao's obviously trying his hardest to impress his mother while Shi Yu notes the way Sehyeong stares intensely after them, an almost speculative tint to his gaze.

It doesn't strike him as all that odd at the time—Sehyeong's a micromanaging worrywart about all aspects of the team, including the wellbeing of its players.

But when he pulls a similar stunt the next day—because he actually _is_ tilted, thank you very much, not because he wants extra attention or anything, okay—and neither Hyeongseok or Sehyeong look up from browsing Inven, he realizes something is wrong.

It's not like Yuan Hao is more liable to tilt than him, and honestly, let's be real, he's Sehyeong's favorite child, so why did they care so much about that exclamation?

He looks over to the side and narrows his eyes as he watches Yuan Hao happily carving into other players as Azir.

He _will_ get to the bottom of this—if only to assure himself that he's the most-loved child.

-

It’s hard to isolate a time when it started happening, but for a while now, Hyeongseok has seemed much more alert whenever Yuan Hao tilts more than usual, rushing by to offer a snack or a break or some kind of distraction whenever he sees Yuan Hao angrily throw down his glasses.

Mostly, Shi Yu notices because Hyeongseok never dotes on him in the same way and that feels unfair. And maybe he comes off as a little whiny when he asks Hyeongseok about this partiality in treatment, but Hyeongseok just gives him the blank stare of nothingness with the confused blinking and Shi Yu slinks away.

 

Whenever Yuan Hao pulls out a random pocket pick during solo queue or in scrimmages, Shi Yu can see both Hyeongseok and Sehyeong give him considering looks. Something that never happens when _he_ pulls something amazing out and succeeds at it, but this is about figuring things about with Yuan Hao, whatever.

Yuan Hao pulls out Zed one time, and Shi Yu is almost one hundred percent sure Hyeongseok _gasps_ , albeit in a very muted and discreet way. But then Yuan Hao fails terribly on it, and he and Sehyeong seem to calm after that.

 

On one of occasions Inkyu comes to visit him—and Sehyeong is conspicuously missing from the house, as always whenever Inkyu's name is mentioned—he and Yuan Hao don’t really seem to get along. Shi Yu figures it’s because they’re strangers and on rival teams, but Hyeongseok seems a little more than concerned by the fact than usual.

After an hour at the house, though, Yuan Hao does end up queuing with them, and he and Inkyu seem to have made their peace by the end of it. Hyeongseok actually smiles as he ruffles Yuan Hao's hair and Shi Yu can't help feeling a little jealous.

 

All in all, things are honestly just a little _weird_ , but it’s not anything Shi Yu's really bothered by or can read into.

-

As dumb and silly the [LPL insert](https://youtu.be/rx4jV2OERck?t=1h53m43s) on their team had been—it’s pretty true. Sehyeong delegates the chores and ends up lounging on the couch while he watches the rest of his team clean the house.

“Why don’t we decide on chores a better way?” Zi Hao asks, looking disgruntled with a dustpan in hand. “Like through 1v1 matches.”

Sehyeong just looks at Zi Hao. “Didn’t you lose in the first round at that All Stars 1v1 tournament?”

Zi Hao flushes red and crosses his arms defensively. “I underestimated him, okay?”

“I agree; that’d be a better idea.” Hyeongseok pops his head out from underneath a desk. “Better than this, anyway.”

“Oh, Hyeongseok.” Sehyeong says, walking over to Hyeongseok to pat him on the head. “You’re shit at 1v1, don’t you remember that tournament we had back on Samsung? Dead last.”

He casts a look at the rest of the team, dripping condescension, “I’d win, anyway.”

"I could take you on," Yuan Hao says, cocky and assured. "C'mon, let's 1v1."

The rest of the team turn as one to stare at him—even Zi Hao's mouth is slightly open in surprise; even _he_ wouldn't dare speak back at Sehyeong so flippantly.

Sehyeong himself looks a little taken aback, as if he hadn’t expected such a heated response. Although to his credit, he recovers pretty quickly. "Okay," he says steadily. "Best of three, you can pick first."

"You have to apologize to Hyeongseok if I win," Yuan Hao says, an oddly protective gleam in his eyes, and Sehyeong seems almost more shocked by the request.

"And you'll do my laundry for a week if I win," Sehyeong finally manages, holding out a hand that Yuan Hao readily shakes. "Deal."

Shi Yu almost regrets not speaking up when he hears Hyeongseok whisper near silently but with so so much pride, "They grow up so fast."

 

Yuan Hao’s first pick is predictable to say the least, an almost insta-lock onto Xerath that absolutely no one is surprised by. Shi Yu can’t fault him—Yuan Hao wants to win, and he’d rightly earned his reputation as the ultimate Xerath one-trick back on Gamtee, so.

It ends just as predictably, when Yuan Hao practically cackles as he flashes under tower to get a sneaky q in on Sehyeong to secure the kill, staying under tower to die in a glorious ball of fire.

“Lee,” is all Sehyeong says, and Shi Yu perks up a little at that.

Yuan Hao accidentally q’s into tower range at level one and is immediately killed. There’s silence for a moment before a small laugh breaks out of Zi Hao joined by a couple of aborted coughs from Hyeongseok and Wang Cheng.

“No one,” Yuan Hao says calmly, “Saw anything.”

He glares over at Sehyeong, who is very obviously trying not to smile. “Leblanc.”

Shi Yu can sort of see the tilt in Yuan Hao’s eyes as his champion blinks in and out, weaving around the creep wave, and even when he snags the kill in the end with an ignite tick, it’s pretty obvious his mentality is bent, if not broken. In comparison, Sehyeong just looks like he’s having fun, an amused smile on his face even as he watches his avatar die.

“Bard,” he says, smirking a little now and Shi Yu feels a shiver run up his back. Sehyeong can be kind of a troll and—

He trolls. He really does.

Of course, Sehyeong lands his q’s and smacks Yuan Hao in the face with his meeps, but he does it all in such a condescending and playful manner that by the time Yuan Hao dies, no one is surprised to find Sehyeong dancing over Yuan Hao’s dead body, intertwining it with constant spams of his recall and laugh.

Sehyeong eyes Yuan Hao a little smugly, finally quitting out of the game after Yuan Hao’s avatar finally revives. "What, are you going to pick Azir next?"

Yuan Hao frowns, and Shi Yu can see his cursor pause and hover over a multitude of champions until—

No, what, he doesn't even play—

"Yasuo?" Hyeongseok blurts out before anyone can say anything, because yeah. Yuan Hao's locked in Yasuo.

Shi Yu's not even sure if Yuan Hao knows how to play Yasuo; he certainly hasn't seen him play it before. Even Sehyeong peeks over the edge of his monitor to join the massive staring contest focused on Yuan Hao right now.

Except he's not staring at Yuan Hao, he's busy staring at Hyeongseok, letting out a stuttered, "I was so sure—"

Hyeongseok closes his eyes. "I was, too."

And honestly, Shi Yu's not sure what's going on, but it seems like—            

"Yuan Hao," Sehyeong says gravely, reaching over to lay hand on Yuan Hao's shoulder. "I'm not your father."

Yuan Hao's mouse clatters to the ground. " _WHAT?_ ”

“We think—” Hyeongseok sighs. “We think it might be Eojin. dade.”

Yuan Hao doesn’t look any better, even when offered a name. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Hyeongseok and Sehyeong glance over at one another.

"Well, it's not like we could exactly order a paternity test," Sehyeong says while Hyeongseok adds, "It's just a theory—but it seems more and more likely."

Yuan Hao looks like he's about to cry. "But he doesn't even _play_ control mages."

Hyeongseok and Sehyeong share another look. "Yeah," Sehyeong says. "We're actually not very sure where you got that from."

Yuan Hao looks anything but content with that answer and Hyeongseok tries, "The control mages may be an extension of solid top-lane play, but you've really embraced the assassins lately." He shares yet _another_ look with Sehyeong. "Your versatility is definitely from me."

"I wish I'd never picked Yasuo at all," Yuan Hao spits. "I just assumed it was a champion Sehyeong would never play—it was an accident."

“Or was it a subconscious decision?” Hyeongseok lays a hand on Yuan Hao’s back. “I’m sorry.”

And maybe Yuan Hao doesn’t catch it, but Shi Yu definitely hears Sehyeong mutter, “Like we know how this parentage thing even works.”

- 

They take Yuan Hao to visit Newbee a few days later, and Shi Yu tags along because he nags Sehyeong until he finally acquiesces. Also, he’d make for good moral support for Yuan Hao, can absolutely relate to his feelings about his uncertain parentage.

Hyeongseok just walks over to dade, tapping him on the shoulder with a sigh.

"Hyeongseok! You're—" dade startles, tripping out of his seat and taking an aborted step towards Hyeongseok until Sehyeong makes a loud coughing noise. "Oh," he says dully. "Sehyeong."

"Eojin," Sehyeong says pleasantly. He waves behind at Yuan Hao, who's awkwardly shuffling he feet. "This is Yuan Hao—he wanted to meet you."

dade blinks, but he steps forward and offers a hand. "Hello," he says, looking over at Hyeongseok with a raised eyebrow. "You're very good at Azir."

Hyeongseok doesn't even try to meet dade's gaze. "He's your son," he says, turning back toward Yuan Hao and seeing the lost look in his eyes, and sighs. "Ours."

dade startles at that, looking between Hyeongseok and Yuan Hao with confusion. "Our...son?"

"I don't even play Zed," Yuan Hao grumbles, but he still looks over at dade from the corner of his eye, scuffing his feet against the ground. "Or TF."

dade still seems at a loss, trying desperately to catch Hyeongseok's gaze. "That's fine," he says, seeming to have finally given up and looking over at Yuan Hao instead. "I can teach you sometime."

-

 _Sometime_ turns into a week later, when dade bashfully walks to their house and tentatively knocks against the door. Sehyeong’s the one to let him in while Hyeongseok continues avoiding eye contact, and dade eventually settles himself at a computer next to Yuan Hao’s, busy pressing at buttons and showing Yuan Hao the ropes to the champions he made his name on. Yuan Hao also does his part and helps him shore up his Azir and Viktor play, and when Shi Yu looks over to Hyeongseok, he’s a little alarmed to see Hyeongseok watching them with an almost _doting_ look on his face. 

 

“Why am I so enamored?" he hears Hyeongseok complain to Sehyeong later. "How can they be that adorable—I still don't forgive him." And then a tortured, "They’re practically the same age!”

Sehyeong just shakes his head. “Don’t question it. I never planned to be a parent this early, either.”

-

"How about Zi Hao?" Shi Yu thinks to ask one day. “If we’re all your children, what is he?”

Zi Hao looks up at them with an almost hopeful glance, and Shi Yu can practically see his metaphorical tail perk up, wagging with anticipation.

"小狗," Sehyeong immediately replies without hesitation. "Pet dog."

**Author's Note:**

> xiaohu's parentage is still up in the air, it doesn't necessarily have to be dade! mostly because the idea that top + support = mid is still hilarious to me
> 
> why did I do this? idk, you have as much idea as me


End file.
